Clones
Clones are enemies in the Metal Slug series. The Clones are, as their name suggests, imperfect clones of the original Perigine Falcon and S.P.A.R.R.O.W operatives in Metal Slug. These groteque aberrations of nature are created by the Mars People. They serve as the final regular enemies of'' Metal Slug 3.'' Appearances In Metal Slug 3, after General Morden is revealed to be an imposter, the Mars People kidnap Player 1's character and take them and the real General Morden deep into the Rugname. A substitute character is sent via Astro Slug to infiltrate the Rugname to rescue the kidnapped soldier alongside the Rebels. After destroying Rootmars' control center (which causes the Rugname to slowly break apart), the player will be swarmed upon by an army of green clones mass-produced to the same likeness as the kidnapped soldier. Fighting through these clones, the player will happen upon a stasis chamber holding the kidnapped soldier in suspended in a spherical tank of unknown fuild. The clones continue to attack the player until at last, the stasis membrane of the chamber is shattered, freeing the soldier and disintegrating the now hostless clones. Not all the clones died so simply, however, with most of the surviving clones being corrupted into zombies in the process. They, along with the remaining normal clones, attempt to impede the soldiers' escape from the rapidly deteriorating Rugname. Upon opening the ship's bay doors, both forms of clones are pulled into the vacuum of space, where they presumably perish. Combat Clones typically survive no more than three rounds each, making them extremely frail. To compensate, they often pack heavy weaponry normally used by the player, such as Heavy Machine Guns or Flame Shot. Much like the player, clones also carry knives for close combat and grenades. Zombie clones don't fire their weapons, preferring to use their vomit attacks periodically. They are substantially stronger than regular clones, requiring six melee strikes to kill whereas regular clones take only one. Zombies take time to turn around, meaning jumping over their heads can buy time to take them out before they can strike. Trivia * They were possibly inspired from the film Invasion of the Body Snatchers. * All of the Clones (including Zombie Clones) uses the respective character's death sound when as a Zombie. * The clones' death animations (excluding zombie clones) are almost identical to animations used when the characters are struck by acid. An additional animation is added upon death of the clones where they break down physically into puddles of liquid. * Strangely, for the Eri and Fio clones, they re-use the Acid death animation when being hit in the air. which is slightly censored. They will hit the ground but will simply disappear in green liquid, instead of where they land with their rear facing the screen and their shorts melt off, revealing their butt. The sprites exist but are not seen in-game. The on-ground death (where their shirt melts off and reveals their chest) remains unchanged. * Tarma's clones lack the trademarked sunglasses. Oddly, the zombie Tarma clones still retain the sunglasses. * In Metal Slug 6, the brainwashed soldier encountered just prior to the final boss, has the same sprites as a clone, only with regular colors instead of all green. * In Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack Clone Eri and Clone Fio (Zombie) appears as a purchasable unit. Category:Bosses